


夜园 第四十九章 宝宝

by lryanmisa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lryanmisa/pseuds/lryanmisa
Kudos: 31





	夜园 第四十九章 宝宝

他晃动着两只奶子，坦露着高耸的肚子，在用自己的手指触碰下面的湿穴。因为撑得太久了，累得不得了，高夜一进来，他吓得腰一软，重重地跌在床褥上。

高夜看着满床的香艳春色。

纪秋羞得脸颊飞红，扯了条毯子掩住自己。

高夜问：“想要？”

纪秋嗯嗯点头。

高夜想了想，折中了个办法。他抱着纪秋靠在床上，两腿分开，大白天里，男人就开始解衣服，他解了两颗扣子，松快松快，挽起袖子洗了手，指甲都是圆润的。

高夜走过来，爬上床。

纪秋紧张地盯着他。

男人在他腿中间，扯下他的毯子。纪秋眼睛眨呀眨，不敢看他。

面前的Omega圆润了一些，皮肤更加细腻，像发着光的锦缎。两只乳房挺在半空，变得又大又白，随着他的呼吸一起一伏，往下是圆滚的肚子，轮廓柔和优美，隐没到腰线往下，露出那根嫩生生的幼芽，以及两腿间幽深隐秘之处……他过分大的肚子出现在他娇小的身体上，充满了淫靡的美感。

高夜喉咙一紧，低哑着嗓子说：“亲我一下。”

纪秋彻底暴露在他眼前，手都不知道遮哪里，羞怯地上前吻他。

两人的嘴唇一碰，高夜的手便抚上了那两只奶球。

纪秋一边吻着一边被揉得心慌意乱。

“嗯……嗯……啊……”

两人唇分开时，甜蜜的津液已然拉出丝来。

高夜揉着那绵软的奶球，在纪秋急喘的目光下，含住他一颗奶头。

“啊……”

纪秋颤抖地吟叫出声。

“好像又变大了。”

“哪有……”

窗子是开着的，外面的阳光暴晒进来，里面香艳如春。

纪秋的乳房一只手都握不过来，高夜叼着他的奶头，像吃奶一样地嘬吸。吸得那奶头红艳艳的，上面涂满了口水，变得又大又肿。而男人犹不放过他，一边握着他的奶头吮吸，又重又深；一边又亲亲快要肿破的奶头，舔吻着温暖的乳房，禁欲的表情煽情得很。纪秋被他折磨得酸痛难当，躺在床上任他吸乳，下面情不自禁地泄出淫液来。

高夜说：“出水了。”

纪秋捂住眼睛，拜托阿夜不要这么一本正经地说这种话好不好！

他情动地抽动着身子，两腿夹在一起不让他看。高夜好笑地吻吻他的乳房，一只手分开他的腿伸进去。男人的吻落在他的肚子上，落在他的小腹上，手指顺着下面的淫水埋进去，深入他的淫道。温暖的内嬖一下子就包裹了他的手指，里面又软又湿，不知道他自己弄了多久了。高夜责怪地看了他一眼，纪秋摇头：“我不敢了……”

他一呼吸，手指埋地更深，顶动着他的内嬖。粗糙的指腹擦着敏感的嫩肉，贪婪的穴犹不满足地吸吮着他的手指，里面又酸又空虚。

高夜上前亲住他的唇，纪秋急迫地和他接吻，抓着他的手往更深处顶：“阿夜，进来……”

“等一会。”

“还等什么呜……”

高夜分开他的腿，目光直看着他淫浪翕动的穴。

“阿夜进来好不好嘛？”

高夜低头，那淫浪的穴眼紧紧箍着他的手指，像是会呼吸一样，张着小嘴嗷嗷待哺。他一抽动，那小穴就紧紧扒着他的手指吞吃，生怕他滑出去。而里面的淫肉又嫩又软，在引诱着他深入。

纪秋羞窘不堪，被摸得大腿直发抖，脑子嗡嗡的，根本不知道自己在做什么了。

“老公……”

他脱口而出叫他。高夜猛地抬头，男人的目光幽深，背都绷紧了，像一头蓄势待发的豹子。

他再也不用忍了，放开手脚，手指飞快地顶插起湿软的穴，小嘴来不及嘬咬，大口地吞咽。

“呜呜……好深……太深了，我受不了……”

纪秋又哭又叫，男人覆身上去，含着他的乳房狠狠一吸，纪秋尖叫着痉挛。而男人就在他高潮的瞬间，一边重重吸咬着他的奶头，一边用手指快速地干他。手指抽插，淫肉翻飞，乳头被吸得又酸又痛。双重夹击之下，纪秋顾得了上面，又顾不了下面，只能抓着他的手，不停地潮喷。淋淋漓漓的湿液洒了满床，他抽搐着身子，达到好几次想象不到的妙处，爽到了极点。


End file.
